Particularly, the invention relates to a removable tray which allows, on the one hand, each tray to be removed from the caddy and secondly, the rotating carousel to be removed from the holding frame.
In the management of nut bolts and the like, it is difficult to have a portable device which can be carried from site to site while at the same time, organizing the nuts, bolts, washers and the like; locating them in a convenient and logical manner.